Katarina's Journey
by Katarinyaa
Summary: L'arrivée de Katarina dans le monde d'Undertale.


Katarina se tenait devant ce trou, qui lui paraissait plus que familier. Avait-elle commis un massacre ici, à l'époque ? N'était-ce qu'une impression ? Elle n'en savais rien, et n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Une aura étrange entourait le lieu. "Peut être trouverais-je un adversaire à ma taille, dans ce semblant de grotte" pensait-elle, pas réellement convaincue. Le parterre de fleurs jaunes qu'elle trouva une fois sa descente terminée lui rappela quelques souvenirs liés à Noxus, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Des souvenirs inutiles, en bref. Elle continua son exploration, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, ne cherchant qu'une présence, quelqu'un à tuer. Fort, de préférence. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva devant un arbre, qui cachait une maison. Noxus. La mission. Ses souvenir revenaient. "Uh .. Personne n'a du revenir ici depuis le temps. Je devrais directement aller à la sort.."; elle s'interrompit en voyant sortir deux êtres, qui ne dégagaient pas d'aura particulière. Des êtres sans importance, mais qui prouvaient que des personnes habitaient maintenant les lieux. Des personnes ? Non, des monstres. Une chèvre et .. une créature indescriptible. Les deux irrégularités s'approchaient de Katarina, tandis qu'elle restait cachée derrière l'arbre, essayant de détecter d'autres présences. "Ils ne sont que deux ici. Ils n'ont pas l'air forts, mais je peux peut être leur soutirer quelques informations" se disait-elle tout bas.

Une fois suffisamment près, Katarina lança 10 lames à gauche et autant à droite. Les lames lévitaient, et pointaient les deux monstres.

La chèvre et la sorte de chauve souris s'arrêtèrent d'un coup en voyant les lames apparaitre. "Qu'est-ce, maman ?" disait l'un, "Je ne sais pas .. Reste derrière moi" répondit la bête à cornes. Katarina décida de sortir de sa cachette, et se mit juste devant l'arbre, bien à la vue des deux créatures "Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas si tendus. Je suis pacifiste, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Les lames ? C'est juste pour vous impressionner, elle ne tranchent que les tartes.", puis commença à rigoler de façon peu naturelle. Elle continua de s'approcher d'eux, puis s'arrêta à une distance qu'elle jugeait raisonnable : "Je suis déja venue ici il y a quelques années, mais personne n'habitait les lieux. Votre présence me montre que la situation a changée; êtes vous nombreux à vivre ici ?" demanda t-elle avec calme. "Non. Nous ne sommes que deux à habiter cette maison de fortune." répondit l'être à forme animal, toujours suspicieuse au sujet de Katarina. "Puis-je vous demander le raison de votre venue, jeune demoiselle ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que des gens tombent en ces lieux" ajouta-t-elle avec conviction. Katarina, se doutant du mensonge de la chèvre, reposa la question on ne peut plus calmement "Vivez vous vraiment seuls ici ?". Le monstre fit un signe de main discret à la chauve souris, lui demandant de partir, sachant très bien que Katarina n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être : "Je suis navrée, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir" demanda-elle, la voix tremblante. Katarina se mit à rigoler, puis tomba le masque, laissant s'échapper une aura noire qui traduisait une grande haine du vivant et trahissait ses pulsions meurtrières "Bien, bien. Si la conversation ne peut me donner les réponses que je souhaite, l'acier le fera" clamait-elle, en sortant ses deux dagues fétiches ornées de décorations gravées dans le sang.

"Let The Bloodshed Begin" furent les derniers mots prononcés par Katarina avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur les deux "anomalies".

Les 20 lames se tenaient derrière elle, telle une armée derrière son chef. Katarina ne leur donnait pas d'ordres; pourquoi faire ? Ils étaient si faibles que ses deux dagues lui suffisaient amplement. Elle mettait parfois un coup à gauche, feintait un coup à droite pour l'égratigner de face. Les deux monstres ne ripostaient pas. La chèvre défendais simplement la chauve souris, prenant les coups pour elle. Katarina, énervée de cette situation, s'arrêta un instant "Défendez vous, je ne m'amuses même pas" cria-t-elle un peu fort. Aucune réponse. Juste un regard fixe et haineux de la part du monstre appartenant sans doute à la famille des bovidés. "Très bien, dans ce cas .." proclama Katarina d'un son assez étouffé "MOURREZ". Elle fit, suite à cette menace, deux grands signes avec ses bras, déplaçant les couteaux un peu partout dans la salle, ayant surement un plan derrière la tête. Elle prit un autre couteau et le lança vers ses ennemis, qui sans grande surprise, l'évitèrent. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Katarina, qui fit un grand mouvement du bras droit, puis du bras gauche. Une pluie de couteaux s'abatit sur les deux habitants des lieux. Ce n'était pas fini, et Katarina le savait parfairement. La chèvre avait fait un mur de feu, pour empêcher les lames de les blesser, mais n'avait pas réussi à toutes les arrêter. Elle regardait toujours Katarina d'un air mauvais, voulant seulement qu'elle parte : "C'est ta dernière chance de partir. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre mon peuple, tu en payeras le prix". Pour Kat', ces mots furent les derniers qui sortiraient de la bouche de ce monstre : "MONTRES MOI COMMENT TU COMPTES LES PROTEGER" dit-elle, un air fou lui servant de visage. Elle se calma rapidement, sachant que le combat était gagné d'avance, et demanda "Savoir qui vous a tué est le minimum de politesse que je puisses vous offrir. Je m'appelle Katarina, et je suis ce que vous pouvez appeler une génocidaire. Je tue pour accroitre mon pouvoir. Comment vous nommez vous, futurs maccabés ?". La chèvre répondit pour les deux "Mon nom est Toriel, je suis la gardienne des lieux, et en ce titre, je ferais tout pour que tu n'ailles pas plus loin. Le petit monstre derrière moi est l'un de mes enfants, Politruce. Malgré son air un peu faible, il est très puissant, et peut sans doute rivaliser avec ta force physique.". Katarina réplica, en sortant ses lames "Toriel et Politruce donc. Bien, reprenons." puis rattira d'un mouvement de main la lame qu'elle avait lancée quelques instants plus tot, blessant Toriel à l'épaule. Katarina décida de foncer sur elle suite à cette blessure. La chèvre se mit à lancer un nombre incroyable de boules de feu, mais son ennemie les trancha une par une, jusqu'à arriver au corps à corps. Trop simple. Était-ce simplement le fait que ses deux opposants étaient bien trop faible ? Ses deux opposants .. "La chauve sour .." se dit elle, avant de voir charger la bête volante, armée de ses cornes, à pleine vitesse. L'impact fit s'envoler Katarina à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Politruce décida de charger à nouveau, son ennemie semblant encore affaiblie par sa dernière attaque. Il prit de l'élan, se préparant à un impact surpuissant. Il n'avait seulement pas connaissance du "shunpo" de Katarina : d'un seul regard, elle se téléporta plus loin, laissant ainsi la bête effectuer son attaque dans le vide, ou plus précisément, dans le mur, ou il coinça les cornes . Katarina s'approcha de lui, lames en main, les lui plantant dans le dos en lui disant, avant de les retirer "Les faibles n'ont pas leur place en ce monde". Une fois les lames enlevées, elle se tourna vers Toriel, laissant Politruce pour mort, qui avait assisté à toute la scène; elle pleurait, énervée, mais aussi apeurée : "Frisk n'était donc que le début ? Poli .. Mes enfants .. Je m'étais promis de ne plus les laisser mourir !" se disait-elle, pleine de convictions. Bien décidée à défendre son peuple, elle envoya avec toute la force qu'il lui restait une salve de boules de feu, il fallait garder espoir, puis une deuxième, elle voulait tous les protéger, puis une troisième, elle était forte et le savait, puis ..

..

Plus rien.

..

Un silence macabre.

Un dernier bruit d'acier.

Un bruit de lame déchirant autant le silence que la mère de l'Underground.

Sa force la quittait, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir assez pour tenir debout. Seule sa volonté de protéger les siens la maintenait en vie. Katarina approchait, pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Dans un dernier effort, la chèvre supplia "J'ai échoué .. Je t'en prie. Prends ma vie mais épargne celle des autres". Son ennemie ne l'écouta pas, et lui infligea énormément de blessures au corps, la laissant agoniser non loin de l'arbre décrépi. "Laisse les en vie", "Je ne veux plus perdre d'enfants", "Arrête toi" furent tant de pensées qu'elle eut en voyant la génocidaire avancer vers sa maison, pour continuer son massacre.

Puis, dans un silence signifiant la fin d'une importante bataille, le cri déchirant d'une mère voulant sauver les siens se fit entendre : "ARRETE !".

Un écho.

Puis plus rien.

Avant de partir, Katarina jeta un dernier regard sur ce qui était un champ de bataille quelques secondes auparavant, et dit d'une voix plus qu'hautaine "Les faibles ne méritent pas de vivre.". Elle continua son voyage au travers des ruines, connaissant déjà le chemin, mourant d'envie d'affronter un ennemi à sa hauteur.

Au sol et à l'agonie, ne s'accrochant à la vie que dans l'espoir de revoir ses enfants, Toriel vit, dans ce qu'elle pensait être ses derniers instants, une enfant affolée, tenant des bandages et versant des larmes pour celle qui, plus tard, allait devenir sa mère.


End file.
